A Frog Out of Water (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: Working with Other Heroes, An unexpected event happens to Froppy! Can the Heroes help her? Action with a little Romance Fluff. Story #6 of 30 in a Writing Prompt Challenge.


**A FROG OUT OF WATER**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show.  
_.  
.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _The Prompt for this story is : Quirk Swap._

 _ **Side Note** \- Due to not having his actual hero name revealed yet, I decided to run with a reddit suggestion that states his name in some of __K_ _ōhei_ _'s notes is Ground Zero, so that is his official hero name in my stories. Also, this story may seem a bit Bakugo-centric, but trust me, Izuku and Tsuyu do feature in it._

 _I'd like to give a thanks to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS  
_.

.

 _ **~= Ossus Harbor, Near Musutafu, Japan; (Four Years After Graduation) . . . . =~**_

The villain cackled like a madman, even as Bakugo slammed him into the planks of the pier with brutal force. "Y-you may have . . . captured me, but . . . heh-heh-heh! You'll never stop all of us!"

"Shutup, you idiot!" Bakugo made quick work of applying hand-encasing shackles to the villain, snarling under his breath. "Stupid, what were you thinking!" He gave the shackle's locking points a last check, before sitting back on his heels. "Bad enough we have to curb insane jerks like you, especially after the mess you made just now!"

Coming up to where he crouched, the 18+ Only Hero Midnight gave him a terse nod. "Is he contained, Ground Zero?!"

"Yeah," Bakugo said with a note of finality. "After the beat down I gave him, He's not going anywhere!"

"Good." Midnight took a quick stock of the surrounding docks. "We've captured nearly every other villain that didn't bolt or scatter, and the goods they were attempting to steal are all accounted for." She shot Bakugo an approving look. "You've handled yourself well, today. You'll do your agency proud, if you keep this level of performance up!"

Grinning, Bakugo smacked his fists together. "That's what I wanted to hear! Thanks!" Rising, he looked out towards the deep, half-bowl shape that made up the larger part of the harbor. "What about the others? I heard Deku and his bunch were engaged-?"

"It . . . it didn't go well, I'm afraid." Midnight sighed. "They, ah . . . ran into a problem. Come on. They should need our help. The Police will handle this villain."

Bakugo rose and followed Midnight, who'd started moving at a quick clip. Jogging to keep up with the older Pro Hero, he asked, "What problem did they get? I thought Deku and his group could handle a few mid-level thugs and low-lifes!?"

"It's not so much _who_ they ran into," Midnight explained. "It's _what_ happened during the fight to bring the villains down." She nodded towards the open water of the horseshoe-shaped bay beyond the next pier. "You'll see in a moment."

Bakugo frowned slightly, even as they picked up the pace to round a tall stack of shipping containers. _What happened? Deku's not the nerdy idiot he once was. Well, most of the time._ he told himself. _What sort of trouble-!?_ His internal question came up short as they came around into the open . . . and he caught sight of something he didn't expect to see!

Several Police officers and Harbor Security were surrounding a few of the villains that had been part of the heist - holding them off to the side near a blasted-open warehouse door - while the lead Inspector was speaking to Ingenium and Creati. On the ground nearby was a figure that appeared to be Mt. Lady, though to Bakugo she appeared different somehow.

But it was the sight behind this group that made him pause, even as he and Midnight approached.

"Ingenium?!" Midnight called out.

Turning, the younger Hero nodded and said crisply, "Ma'am. We've managed to capture five more of the thieves attempting the robbery this night. Inspector Sato and his people have been most helpful in detaining them."

Midnight nodded. "What about Mt. Lady and Froppy? Any word on what's happened?"

Creati shook her head. "We think it might be some villain's Quirk," she said. "At least, it would explain for their current state."

By then, Bakugo had gotten closer to the edge of the larger slip way, and could see the massive shape in the water. Off to the side, some yards down the length of the slip way, stood Deku; his arms crossed, two fingers pinching his chin as he was clearly muttering to himself. In the water, he could see a giant head that looked like Froppy, but her features were far too . . . normal. Even in their enlarged state. With a scowl, he turned back to look at the body sprawled on the dock - that of Mt. Lady - whom he could see now looked far shorter and skinnier than her usual, curvaceous self. As well, he noticed the distorted features on her face; now looking more frog-like than before.

"Swell," he grunted. "I can guess . . . one of the villains had a Quirk Swapping Quirk, right?"

Ingenium nodded with a soft grunt. "The problem is we lost track of that particular villain during the melee. As far as we know, they either escaped, or . . . ." He turned and looked towards the cluster of captives surrounded by the Police officers. "One of them might well be the culprit!"

At that point, Deku arrived from where he'd been standing, deep in thought. He nodded to Bakugo. "We need to work fast, here," he said firmly. "We can't be certain this swapping ability will wear off in time, or remain permanent! Besides, I don't think Mt. Lady will be able to control herself when she wakes up. Tsu-I mean, Froppy's already said she's afraid to move, or else she might do serious damage to the pier."

Bakugo looked back over at the figure in the water, seeing the gigantic head of Tsuyu turn to look at them. "One question. Why is Frog-face staying in the harbor? Can't she stand out here with the rest of us? There was plenty of room for Mt. Lady before."

Deku shot him a sharp, if embarrassed look. "She can't come out because . . . well, she's, um-!"

"I think what Deku is trying to say," Creati said, getting Bakugo's attention, "is that Mt. Lady's costume could change size along with her Quirk. Tsu's couldn't."

At that, Midnight caught the gist of what they were saying, just as Bakugo did. "Oh! So her hero costume couldn't withstand the strain of her size change, right?" She made a soft sound with her lips. "Poor thing. I can see where that might be embarrassing for her!"

Deku nodded. "We're going to have to find this villain, and work fast." He turned to look back at Froppy in the water - seeing her cheeks flush with blush - before adding, "Any ideas? I'm at a loss, here."

"Do we have time to interrogate the villains we caught?" Ingenium asked. "The few we've got here could possibly be the villain we seek."

At that point, Bakugo turned and started eying the cluster of captured villains closely. "Hey, Deku," he said, getting his attention. "Go see to your girlfriend for the moment."

"What?" Deki asked. "Why?"

"Just GO, okay?!" Bakugo snapped. "You're not thinking straight, and it's annoying! Go look after her, while we sort this out." He softened his tone as he looked over at Deku, adding, "Trust me, we're not gonna let her stay like that permanently." He turned back to focus on the villains, not watching as Deku walked away . . . .

.  
.

 **~= xXx =~**

.

In the water, Tsuyu was trying hard not to draw attention to herself. Even though in her enlarged body she could easily touch the bottom of the harbor's floor, she kept very still. _I'd start making waves or doing something else to damage the surrounding area,_ she reasoned. _Plus . . . I'd rather not let anyone see me like this!_ She consciously tightened her arms around her torso, hiding her nudity from anyone or anything that might see, but it was the sudden frission of cold that made her blink. _Kero! I should ask if someone can get me something to cover up with! I can't stay in this ocean water long, or I'll get ill or worse!_

She picked up the approaching footsteps on the dock planking, and turned to watch as Izuku approached the spot he'd been standing in before. Rising up clear of the water to allow herself to talk, she asked, "Is everything okay, Deku?".

He looked up and nodded, though his expression was still fixed in a worried state. "The others are working on seeing if that villain that swapped your Quirk with Mt. Lady's is still about," he explained. He tried to smile as he asked, "Are you-? D-do you need anything, Tsu-chan?"

Hearing him use her real name - instead of her Pro-Hero name - made her smile. "I could use something to cover up with," she said, her body shivering again; making the water around her ripple. "I don't think I can stay in this water for much longer. Kero. It's getting colder by the moment."

Deku nodded. "Yeah, you could go into hypothermia, if you stay in for too long!" He glanced around the docks. "I'll see what I can do! Maybe some tarps, or a sailing canvas might help," he reasoned. "Anything to . . .well, cover you up if you get out of the water, that is."

Tsuyu looked at him fondly. _That's my Izu-kun! Always looking out for others._ Before she could say anything, there was a shout and the sound of one of Bakugo's explosive blasts further up the docks. "Kero?!"

"Stay here, Tsu-chan! I'll see what's happened," Deku told her as he started bolt towards the source of the blast.

He only got a few steps when another shout extolled from near the warehouse, and to Tsuyu's ears it sounded triumphant. "They must've found something," she said.

Moments later, it was Ground Zero and Ingenium dragging one, helpless villain by his feet down the pier that emerged into view. Following close behind was Creati, Midnight and the Police Inspector and a few of his men; who were carrying the unconscious body of Mt. Lady. "Hey, Deku! We found your practical-joker," Ground Zero said. "I thought it was weird, when out of all the other captured villains, this guy-!" He dropped the goon ungently. "-was grinning like he pulled something off!"

Ingenium nodded. "He's right. He only had to threaten to use an explosive blast to make him confess," he said, frowning at Ground Zero. "Not a method I would have preferred-."

"Hey, it got the job done, right?" Ground Zero growled. "So, let's get this chump to reverse-swap their Quirks and be done with it."

The villain in question looked up from the planks and scowled. "Heh, fat chance, Hero!" He would have said more, but he was cut off when Deku suddenly snatched him up and held him high in the air by his throat.

"Deku!? Kero?" Tsuyu gasped. _My boyfriend isn't usually this violent, especially with villains they'd already subdued._

"You're going to do just what Ground Zero said!" Deku's voice was firm and hard as iron, and he had one fist cocked back, already glowing with his powerful Quirk. "Or else, I'm going to punch you into the air, and then HE can use you for target practice!" he said, nodding to Ground Zero.

"Deku, no!" Ingenium snapped.

"Wait a moment, just let this play through," Ground Zero said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsuyu watched with shivers and a nervous look as the tableau played out in front of her. I _zu-kun! I don't want you hurting anyone . . . even if that villain deserves it!_ she told herself. _Please! Don't do something you'll regret!_

The villain was blubbering, trying to stop Deku from making good on his threat, but from where Tsuyu stood, it was clear that Deku was finished with niceties. It took a "count to three" to make him agree, which got him dumped unceremoniously onto the pier again. Motioning to both Tsuyu and Mt. Lady, Deku said, "Do it, now, before I forget that I'm a Pro-Hero."

At that point, Creati stepped up and said, "Hold it! Before he does that, Froppy is going to need something to cover up with! Just a moment!" She triggered her Quirk, and began making a large, thermal blanket.

"We'll need to be ready to pull her out of the water as well," Ingenium stated. "Deku, we'll both help her."

"While Midnight and the rest of us keep watch on him," Ground Zero growled, taking up a position behind the villain while Ingenium got on his knees at the pier's edge.

"Here," Creati finished forming her blanket, tossing it to Deku to hold. "I'll help Ground Zero."

Nodding, Deku looked over at Tsuyu. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Kero." She lifted one hand clear of the water, holding it out for the villain to make contact with.

Seeing that things were ready, Deku stared at the villain and said, "Do it. Now!"

The next thing that Tsuyu saw was the villain putting his hand on Mt. Lady, before he touched her . . . then the whole world seemed to grow as her body suddenly shrank. Dizzy from the sudden transition, she nearly went under the surface, only to find herself yanked out of the cold waters of the harbor as Ingenium placed her quickly on the dock. There was another moment of disorientation, as a sudden field of orange obscured her vision.

"It's alright, Froppy!"

"I've got you!"

"How's Mt. Lady? She looks normal-!"

"Give us a minute, Ground Zero! Just keep that idiot in check!"

When she could clear her eyes, Tsuyu gave a massive shudder as her body settled back into her original form. "Keeeroooo?" The transition from the water to dry land wasn't the problem. It was the cold water still clinging to her body in the open air that was making her shiver now.

"Deku, take Froppy over there," Midnight was saying. "That van the Police have has interior heating. She'll be fine after she warms up. We'll have Creati make her some temporary clothing, after we've dealt with the villains!"

Feeling the presence of two, strong arms lifting her, Tsuyu reached up to pull the edge of the blanket away from her face. She looked up, seeing the concern on Deku's face as he moved swiftly towards the police vehicle parked to the side of the dock entrance. Another shiver raced through her body, and it made Deku look down at her.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry about the cold," he told her. "We'll get you warmed up as quick as we can!"

Tsuyu nodded, saying softly, "It's o-okay, Izu-kun. I'm g-going to be okay." She leaned her head against his shoulder and heaved a deep sigh. "I'm j-just s-sorry."

Deku looked at her and frowned a bit. "What are you sorry for?"

"I s-should've paid m-more attention in the f-fight," she admitted. "I really need t-to be more prepared, s-so I don't end up i-in trouble, like th-this!". Another shudder wracked her body. "Keroooo, I'm so cold!"

Deku reached the van, where an officer was quick to assess the situation and get the rear door to the van open for them. Nodding a quick thanks, he told her, "Hold on! We'll get you warmed up fast!". Climbing up inside, he moved them close to where a vent for the interior heater was placed. "Please, turn up the heat, and thank you!" he told the officer, as he sat down on a long bench on the side of the compartment.

The officer nodded, closing the door before he moved to the driver's compartment.

Alone, Tsuyu felt Deku shift so she was seated on his lap. "Kero," she murmured sadly.

Deku proceeded to rub her arms and legs while she was still clad in the blanket; keeping silent for a few moments, before he signed at looked her in the eyes. "Tsu-chan . . . no one can predict how fights or actions against villains can go. We have to be prepared, sure, but we aren't fortune tellers! We went into this fight tonight, with the best knowledge had." When she ducked her head, his touch turned gentle as he implored her to look back at him. "Honestly, we have to expect the unexpected, and just deal with it as it comes." He touched her chin and smiled weakly. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt!"

Tsuyu felt herself turn warm at the tone of his voice. "I'm glad, too. Kero."

Deku nodded, stretching up to kiss her forehead. "We got through this, and we'll do so again. No matter what comes. After all, we're Heroes, aren't we?"

She made a happy sound, and ducked her head to nuzzle into his chest. "Heroes . . . and partners, too."

Deku smiled at her. "Partners, always, Tsu-chan."

.  
.

 _ **~= Fin =~**_

.  
.


End file.
